Nuestro hilo rojo
by Aankaa
Summary: Hay una leyenda que dice: "Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper." ¿Qué pasaría si Natsu y Lucy, dos desconocidos, siguieran un hilo rojo por casualidad? ¿Un encuentro predestinado? *Premio del Fic "¡Amor en la Academia Fairy!": One-shot NaLu*


¡Hooolas holas mariposas! .  
Ok, ya empece medio mal :c

Este es un One-shot que gano alguien en otro Fic mio (¡Amor en la Academia Fairy! Las llamas se sienten) al responder 2 cositas~  
Pero no diré quien es porque todavía no di una de las respuestas xD

Sólo digo que gano un NaLu x3

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Habla_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo único - Nuestro hilo rojo**

Existe cierta cuidad en el Reino de Fiore que es conocida por el ruido que siempre tiene, pero también por la amabilidad y simpatía de sus ciudadanos. Hay una empresa que es primera en el país, se llama Fairy Tail. Allí trabajan muchas personas en distintos cargos, es una empresa de relaciones públicas. El Jefe era un anciano que heredo todo aquello de su abuela Mavis y él mismo había creado un ambiente realmente agradable de trabajo, todos se conocían y se llevaban bien. En la parte de comunicaciones externas se encuentra nuestro protagonista, Natsu Dragneel.

Siempre lo enviaban para vincularse con otras empresas e instituciones y así darse a conocer cada vez más y más. Era bueno relacionándose con las personas y siempre agradaba a la gente lo que conseguía que dieran varios favores a Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, pese a tener varias mujeres interesadas, era soltero. Algunos de sus amigos lo molestaban con que era asexual por su falta de interés en las mujeres, habían incluso intentado meterlo con un hombre pero lo golpeo... Ouch.

Dentro de dos días llegaría a la empresa un representante de una de las empresas más ricas e importantes de Fiore, Konzern Heartfilia. Nunca habían tratado con alguien de esa empresa, por lo que Makarov, el Jefe de Fairy Tail, le había pedido que fuera lo más respetuoso y profesional posible. Debían conseguir firmar un contrato de colaboración, así ambas saldrían ganando...

...

_-¡Esto es genial! Papá nunca me había enviado a una ciudad tan linda_ -una rubia caminaba maravillada por la ciudad a la que acababa de entrar.

Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, la representante de la empresa de su padre para el contrato que debía firmar con Fairy Tail. Jude, el Jefe de Konzern Heartfilia, le había alquilado a su hija una casa cerca de un río donde se quedaría durante una semana. Usualmente ella llegaba un par de días antes de lo acordado, recorría la ciudad y se informaba un poco mejor de la fama de la empresa con la que tendría contacto, al tercer día era la reunión pero nunca firmaba nada ese mismo día, se lo llevaba a su casa y durante el cuarto día prácticamente estudiaba cada detalle del contrato y lo hablaba con su padre, si les parecía todo bien al quinto día firmaba y todos felices, luego tenia dos días libres para disfrutar la ciudad donde estuviera.

Al llegar frente a su casa quedo enamorada de ella, era mucho más pequeña que su mansión pero tenia cierto encanto único. Era una casa de dos pisos con paredes color rojo y techo inclinado marrón oscuro, con dos chimeneas, varias ventanas y con puerta de madera.

Ingreso al lugar y dejo todas sus cosas bien ordenadas, odiaba dejar todo tirado por cualquier lugar. Luego se sentó a descansar un rato, tenia ganas de salir a pasear pero lo haría luego, ahora estaba agotada.

...

Una mujer caminaba a paso apurado hacia su casa sin darse cuenta de que parte de sus compras se iba quedando en el camino. Lo que iba dejando era un hilo rojo que se quedaba enganchado entre las piedras, esquinas y más objetos por el recorrido. Cada vez iba quedando menos, hasta que al pasar frente a la casa de un desconocido para ella, el hilo se le acabo. Al llegar a su casa se daría cuenta del pequeño accidente.

...

_-Que aburrido..._ -se quejaba Natsu estirándose en el sillón de su sala de estar.

Hasta dentro de dos días no tendría nada que hacer, Makarov le había prohibido la entrada a la empresa para que preparara bien todo lo que haría y diría en su reunión con el representante de Konzern Heartfilia, al menos podrían haberle dicho el nombre... Pero al parecer a esa empresa le gustaba tomar a la gente por sorpresa así que simplemente dijeron que enviarían un representante.

_-No sé que hacer... Y Happy esta dormido_ -miro a su extraño gato azul hecho un bollo sobre un montón de papeles, no le molestaba que durmiera sobre esas cosas, mientras que no tocara su bufanda podía hacer lo que quisiera- _podría salir a caminar._

Diciendo esto se levanto de un salto, suspiro y abrió la puerta para dar un tranquilo paseo por la ciudad que conocía desde la niñez. Pero al cerrar la puerta detrás de él vio que había un hilo rojo ahí delante.

_-¿Huh? ¿Un hilo? ¿Sera una broma de hielito?_ -se pregunto pensando en que podría intentar su compañero amante del helado, hielo y todo lo frío en general, con ese hilo.

De todas formas no tenia nada que hacer e iniciar una pelea sería algo entretenido, aunque él debería estar en el trabajo... ¿Sería Gray el culpable? Igualmente, decidió seguir el hilo.

_-¡Un paseo siguiendo el hilo! Vamos allá_ -tomo el hilo para asegurarse de que no lo perdería lo ato a un dedo de su mano, al meñique de la mano izquierda.

...

_-Ay... Creo que ya estoy mejor_ -dijo para si misma Lucy levantándose de la cama con una sonrisa- _¡Ahora a conocer mejor la ciudad!_

Abrió la puerta emocionada por lo que ella consideraba una nueva aventura, cada ciudad nueva lo era. Cerro la puerta y miro hacia ambos lados para decidir porque camino empezaría a caminar, pero algo en el suelo capto su atención. Un hilo rojo que iba desde la esquina izquierda todo recto por la calle hacia la derecha.

_-Un camino con un hilo rojo... Me recuerda a la historia de Hansel y Gretel sólo que eso era con pan_ -era una amante de la lectura y había leído esa historia mil veces, era una de sus favoritas- _bueno... Si a ellos los guiaba a su casa... ¿A dónde me llevaría a mi?_ -lo pensó un momento para ver el camino que seguiría- _¡Izquierda!_

Y empezó a caminar hacia ese lado, pero no duro mucho ya que el hilo se acababa a la vuelta de la esquina enganchado a una madera cercana. Suspiro y desenredo el hielo para luego seguir hacia la derecha, pero... ¿Y si alguien más tiraba del hilo por dejarlo atrás? Mejor lo llevaba desde la punta, lo ato a su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda y camino curiosa por saber a donde la llevaría el hilo.

...

_-¡Perdí el hilo rojo!_ -se escucho el grito de una mujer dentro de su casa- _¿El azul esta aquí? ¿Y el verde?_

...

_-Hmm... No se acaba más_ -murmuraba Natsu enredando el hilo en su mano izquierda a medida que avanzaba.

Estuvo caminando durante varios minutos pasando por calles que no solía recorrer, al menos aquel hilito había logrado que cruzara por lugares que había abandonado hace tiempo. Iba a dar la vuelta a una esquina cuando sintió que alguien tiraba del hilo desde el lado opuesto.

_-¿Quién es el idiota que...?_ -dio la vuelta y choco contra alguien.

Ambos cayeron sentados al piso, el chico acariciándose la mano que había sido apretada por culpa del hilo que no soltó y la otra persona la nariz ya que al ser más baja se golpeo contra al pecho del hombre.

_-¡Serás...!_ -al mirarla quedo callado, estuvo a punto de insultarla.

Miro a la chica rubia que estaba mirándolo curiosa. Tenia unos hermosos ojos chocolate, piel crema, cabello rubio y bien peinado, buena figura y ropas comunes pero ajustadas a ella resaltando su cuerpo. Se podría decir que en verdad quedo embobado con ella. ¿Cómo pudo pasar tantos años en Magnolia y no ver nunca a esa chica? Era hermosa.

Lucy por su parte se sonrojo al ver al pelirosa. Lo examino en un segundo. Ojos verdes jade, cabello rosa y rebelde, cuerpo tonificado y ropas casuales pero modernas. Giro su vista a un lado pensando que si seguía mirándolo iba a ser demasiado obvia, aunque él todavía no le apartaba la mirada. ¿Es que todos los chicos ahí eran así? De repente le gusto más la ciudad, no por pensar que todos allí eran como él, sino por él mismo.

_-Lo siento_ -murmuro levantándose del piso sin mirarlo.

Natsu se apuro a levantarse primero y poder ayudarla a ella, consiguiendo así aumentar su sonrojo. "Lindo y amable." Pensó la Heartfilia sin oponerse a la ayuda.

_-No te preocupes, fue un accidente_ -había quedado encantado con su voz, era suave y dulce- _¿Estas bien?_

_-Si, no fue nada_ -le sonrió amablemente dirigiendo su vista hacia él nuevamente.

_-Eh... Claro..._ -no sabia ni lo que pensaba, pero creyó que era la sonrisa más encantadora que había visto y no era que no las viera seguido.

_-¿Hm? ¿Estabas siguiendo el hilo también?_ -le pregunto notando que tenia un extremo atado al meñique igual que ella.

_-¿Ah? Si, si. Es que estaba aburrido así que salí y estaba frente a mi casa_ -le explico resumidamente saliendo de su trance.

_-Que casualidad_ -dijo riéndose de las vueltas de la vida- _me paso lo mismo._

_-Bueno... Quizás el hilo quería que nos encontráramos_ -le dijo guiñando un ojo. "¿Por qué rayos dijiste eso?" El que se la pasaba coqueteando con las chicas era Loke, no él, aunque eso no era coquetear... ¿O si?

La chica al parecer lo tomo así, porque giro su rostro hacia otro lado en un pésimo intento de ocultar el rojo que adornaba sus mejillas. Pero no le molesto que dijera eso, era más, hasta le agrado y se le ocurrió algo.

_-¿Conoces la historia del hilo rojo? Del hilo rojo del destino_ -le pregunto curiosa y esperando desviar un poco el tema, sólo un poco.

_-¿Hilo rojo del destino?_ -repitió viendo como afirmaba la chica- _no, no la conozco._

_-¿Quieres que te la cuente? Es muy linda_ -"Vamos, acepta." La historia podía llegar a ser algo... Romántica en algunas versiones y algo dentro de ella le decía o más bien gritaba que se la contara.

_-Esta bien_ -acepto sonriendo abiertamente, Lucy volvió a apartar la mirada.

_-Hay varias versiones de la leyenda, pero en general todas dicen lo mismo_ -volvió su mirada a él- _un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper._

_-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo en que debíamos encontrarnos...?_ -sonrió sin poder evitarlo, al parecer a ella no le molestaba para nada.

_-Hay una versión que es la más conocida, pero a mi me gusta más una un poco diferente_ -continuó hablando sin responder a la pregunta.

_"En un lejano lugar, existía un reino enorme. Cuya princesa era demasiado hermosa. Cómo era muy hermosa y lo sabia, príncipes de todo el mundo vinieron a su palacio a pedir matrimonio. Cinco príncipes llegaron a la elección final. Para ver quién podría ser el mejor partido para ella, les hizo una prueba. Ella escondió su mano derecha con un dedo levantado detrás de su espalda. Y el príncipe tenia... Que adivinar cual era. Uno a uno fueron perdiendo hasta que llego el último... Él levanto el dedo meñique... Y la princesa enlazo su dedo con el de él. Esa era la señal de que ella se casaría con él. Pronto, ellos se casaron y comenzaron a ser felices. Pero cuando empezó la cruzada, el príncipe tuvo que ir a la guerra. Entonces él prometió regresar con vida, cruzando su dedo meñique con el de ella. 10 años habían pasado, pero él nunca regreso. Ni siquiera sabia si estaba muerto. Pero aún así ella siguió esperándolo todos esos años... A pesar de que muchos hombres venían al palacio, pidiéndole que se vuelva a casar, ella confiaba que su esposo podría volver y los rechazaba. Pero llegó al punto que ya no podía rechazarlos más..."_

_-¡No me digas que se caso con otro!_ -pidió Natsu interrumpiendo la historia muy concentrado en ella.

_-Shh_ -le pidió la rubia que hiciera silencio para poder continuar la narración. Seguía sin saber porque hablaba tan tranquilamente y de esa historia con él, es decir... No era como si quisiera que comprendiera algún otro significado que ella encontró.

_"Así, se volvería a casar con aquel que pudiera cruzar su meñique con el suyo. Pero ninguno paso la prueba. Entonces, un día, un sucio mendigo se apareció en el palacio. Los guardias trataron de sacarlo, pero la princesa ordeno que entrara, diciéndole a todos que debían darle una oportunidad. Aquel mendigo era el príncipe, que al ver que ella levantaba el dedo meñique esperando que él hiciera algo, enlazo el mismo dedo con el suyo. Pero una noche desapareció... En realidad el príncipe nunca había vuelto del campo de batalla. Los fantasmas se quedan aquí sólo por 49 días. Ese fue el 49° día desde que había muerto. Pero él tuvo que volver, aun como fantasma para mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su esposa. Y finalmente cuando ella encontró su cuerpo... Enlazo sus dedos meñiques y dejo caer su daga..."_

_-E-eso es muy..._ -Natsu tenia hasta lágrimas de emoción en los ojos, que intentaba contener.

_-Lo sé, es una de mis historias preferidas_ -le comento sonriendo tiernamente.

_-Pero entonces..._ -el chico de repente volvió a la normalidad, sorprendiendo a la rubia por lo rápido que se recupero- _¿Por qué me contaste esa historia?_

_-Y-yo no sé... Sólo..._ -giro el rostro una vez más, volviendo a tener ese color carmesí.

_-¿Quieres que enlacemos nuestros meñiques?_ -le dijo con una leve risa levantando el dedo mencionado, que tenia el hilo atado.

_-No es eso, te la conté porque me vino a la mente y..._ -no termino de hablar porque Natsu levanto su mano izquierda e hizo lo que había propuesto.

La miro seriamente y esta vez ella no aparo la mirada, sólo observo esos ojos verdes. Perdieron la cuenta de cuantos minutos estuvieron así, hasta que finalmente el Dragneel hablo.

_-¿Me haces una promesa?_ -pregunto aprovechando la distracción de la rubia.

_-Su-pongo..._ -hablo intentando imaginar que clase de promesa le pediría, si las probabilidades de que ser volvieran a ver eran casi nulas, a menos que la siguiera... Pero no parecía un acosador.

_-Si nos volvemos a encontrar, tendrás que salir conmigo y..._ -sonrió de forma traviesa y divertida- _ser mi novia._

_-..._ -la pobre tardo más de lo esperado en reaccionar y entender sus palabras- _¿¡Eh!?_ -¿A quién se le ocurría pedirle eso a alguien que acababa de conocer? Vamos, ni le había dicho el nombre- _¿Por qué?_

_-Porque me gustaste_ -respondió con una sinceridad que dejo sorprendida a la mujer, usualmente las personas no eran tan directas- _y usualmente no me fijo en las personas de esta forma... Pero tienes algo, no sé, me gustas. Entonces... ¿Probaremos si es cierto lo del hilo rojo?_

_-Yo..._ -ok, era el hombre, bueno la persona (Más general todavía) más directa que conoció. Le hizo sacar una sonrisa- _esta bien, si nos volvemos a encontrar._

_-¡Bien!_ -festejo alzando su mano libre al aire sintiendo como ahora si la chica enlazaba por si misma el dedo.

_-Pero no vale que me sigas ni nada de eso_ -le advirtió- _juego limpio._

_-Claro, claro_ -por favor, algo de trampa no haría mal.

_-Bien, entonces ya me voy_ -soltó el dedo dispuesta a irse.

_-¡Espera! Dime tu nombre_ -la detuvo mientras ella se detenía para sacarse el hilo del dedo.

_-Lucy_ -le respondió girándose hacia él guiñando un ojo.

_-Natsu_ -dijo su nombre y tomo el hilo por la mitad, rompiéndolo- _llévate tu lado, ya lo volveremos a unir._

Lucy sonrió ante la ocurrencia del muchacho pero hizo lo que le pidió y se llevo su mitad del hilo. Ambos se fueron por lados distintos, por los que habían llegado, olvidándose de sus paseos. La rubia en cierto modo quería volver a ver a Natsu, aunque sabia que era casi imposible principalmente por su trabajo y que dentro de una semana ya se marcharía... Entonces perdería todas las oportunidades. ¿Y si lo buscaba ella misma? Los paseos no estaban prohibidos, simplemente no valía seguirlo.

El pelirosa por su parte iba con la idea de que fuera como fuera la encontraría de nuevo, así tardara días o semanas... Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza nadie podía sacarsela, y ahora la idea que tenia en mente era conseguir que Lucy fuera suya.

...

El resto del día paso lento para ambos, Natsu no dejo de caminar por la ciudad y Lucy de mirar por el balcón de su casa. Pero no se volvieron a ver. Los dos guardaron el hilo en distintos lugares, pero siempre lo llevaban encima. La chica lo había atado como una trenza para poder llevarlo a la muñeca izquierda mientras que el chico lo había asegurado dentro de su bufanda, siempre la llevaba así que...

Al día siguiente la Heartfilia decidió salir a pasear y así poder recorrer la ciudad, cosa que el día anterior tampoco había hecho, pero siendo realistas también quería encontrar al pelirosa. Por su parte el Dragneel durante esos dos días casi no piso su casa, la calle era la nueva pasión.

_-Oye, Erza. ¿Crees que sea su nuevo hobby?_ -le pregunto un chico de cabello oscuro a una pelirroja.

_-No lo sé, pero se ve alegre_ -le respondió la mujer.

_-Pareces tú enamorada_ -le comento con una sonrisa.

_-¡Gray!_ -se sonrojo con la imagen de un peliazul en la mente- _ya sabes como es Natsu con el amor... Nunca se fija en nadie._

_-Algún día va a tener que cambiar_ -y esperaban ese día con ansias.

...

El día de la firma del contrato. Ni Lucy ni Natsu podrían pasear ese día, ambos tenían una reunión que pensaban sería aburrida... Pero ninguno tenia idea de la sorpresa que se llevarían.

Natsu llego temprano al trabajo, aprontando todo como siempre para tener una mejor apariencia para el representante de Konzern Heartfilia. Se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio esperando que pasara el tiempo y fueran las ocho para la reunión.

_-Ey, llamitas_ -entro su mejor amigo Gray a la oficina- _¿Todo listo? Sabes que Erza te matara si haces algo mal._

_-Lo sé, lo sé_ -respondió con la mente en otro mundo, cosa que el Fullbuster noto.

_-¿En que piensas? Estas algo raro_ -le pregunto directamente, había confianza entre ellos y se creía con el derecho de saber que le ocurría a su amigo.

_-No es nada... Yo sólo..._ -suspiro indeciso por saber si contarle la historia o no, pero si no era a él ¿A quién más?- _conocí a una chica._

_-..._ -no supo como reaccionar y su congelamiento lo hizo notar, tuvo que repetirse las cosas más lentamente en la cabeza y aun así no encajaban, no con la persona que las dijo- _¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que conocí a una chica_ -repitió sonriendo levemente por la reacción de su amigo.

_-¡Natsu Dragneel conoció a una chica! La persona más asexual que conozco, por fin..._ -empezó a gritar al aire, para suerte del pelirosa al menos la puerta estaba cerrada- _¿Pero no sera que sólo la conociste, no? ¿Te gusta?_ -quiso asegurarse, no fuera que cayera en alguna broma.

_-Si, Gray. Me gusta_ -respondió suspirando y recordando a la chica al decirle su nombre.

_-¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? ¿Cuando la conociste? ¿Qué hizo para gustarte? ¿Cuando me la presentaras? ¿Desde cuando salen? ¿Cómo es que no me hablaste de ella antes?_ -empezó a bombardearlo con preguntas.

_-A ver... Se llama Lucy. Es hermosa y dulce. La conocí hace unos días. No hizo nada para gustarme, sólo paso. No sé si pueda presentártela_ -fue respondiendo en orden las preguntas- _no salimos. Y no te hable de ella antes porque no venia a trabajar y no te vi._

_-Espera, espera, espera. Si no salen... ¿Cuando se lo propondrás?_ -alzo las manos en alto como si estuviera controlando el transito.

_-Pues... Hicimos un trato y si nos volvemos a ver lo haremos_ -le contó sintiéndose algo tonto.

_-¡Eres un idiota! ¿Si se vuelven a ver? ¿Lo dejaste a la suerte? ¿A la única chica que te ha gustado en ya ni siquiera se cuanto tiempo? Idiota_ -acabo repitiendo.

_-Ya, ya, lo sé. Pero..._ -¿Por qué rayos lo había hecho? Maldito estado de embobamiento- _la estuve buscando durante estos dos días pero no la encuentro._

_-Te ayudare_ -eso hizo alzar una ceja al Dragneel- _¿Qué? No es como si te enamoraras todos los días, no puedo perder esta oportunidad para molestarte._

Natsu sonrió, señal de que aceptaría la ayuda de su amigo. Pero entonces una serie de silbidos se escucho desde fuera de la oficina, Natsu miro el reloj y vio que eran las ocho. ¿Justo a esa hora se les ocurría hacer tonterías? Tsk... Salió junto a Gray para callarlos antes de que el representante de la empresa Heartfilia llegara y vierta el desorden.

_-¡Basta, mocosos!_ -grito Makarov haciendo que todos hicieran silencio- _lamento que tuvieras que soportar eso_ -hablo dirigiéndose a alguien a su lado y siguieron caminando.

_-Wow..._ -comento Gray viendo a la chica, ya entendía porque tantos silbidos.

_-Bueno esta es la oficina de..._ -Makarov iba a hablar para presentar la oficina de su representante para aquel contrato pero no llego a hacerlo.

_-¡Lucy!_ -Natsu había saltado sobre la chica y ahora ambos estaban en el piso, él encima de ella.

_-¿Natsu?_ -pregunto la rubia sin creer lo que estaba viendo- _¡Natsu!_

Lo abrazo alegre al volver a verlo, aunque eso significaba algo... Vio la sonrisa feliz del chico y sabia que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Gray observaba atónito la escena, nunca hubiera pensado que ella fuera la chica que le gustaba a su amigo. Y Makarov...

_-¡Natsu! ¡Apártate de ella!_ -le dijo tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa y tirándolo hacia atrás.

Los chicos quedaron iguales a la vez que se conocieron, sentados en el piso, sólo que esta vez se sonreían.

_-¡Es la representante de Konzern Heartfilia! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte así!?_ -le gritaba el Jefe furioso.

_-¿Eh? ¿¡Tú eres la representante!?_ -la apunto con un dedo acusador con los ojos como platos.

_-Sip_ -le respondió Lucy.

_-¡Yo soy el de Fairy Tail!_ -ambos rieron de la nueva coincidencia y se levantaron del suelo, sin notar que no sólo Makarov y Gray los miraban.

_-¿Se conocen?_ -recién noto el Jefe de FT.

_-Así es_ -contesto la rubia.

_-Y además..._ -Natsu acababa de darse cuenta de que era a ella a quien tanto silbaban y miraban- _¡Al buitre que se acerque a ella lo castro!_ -advirtió con un grito girándose hacia los demás- _¡Es mía!_

Todos quedaron más que sorprendidos ante esa actitud de su parte. ¿Desde cuando Natsu actuaba así? Gray sonrió. Lucy se sonrojo. Y Makarov suspiro, las cosas no parecían ser tan malas como pensaba. Ambos representantes entraron a la oficina de Natsu con la advertencia de Gray "No le hagas cosas pervertidas." Lo que hizo reír a Lucy y molestar a Natsu.

_-Así que... Nos volvemos a encontrar_ -comenzó la conversación el chico resaltando lo obvio.

_-Si, nunca pensé que tú fueras con quien tendría que firmar el contrato_ -se quedaron parados en vez de sentarse.

_-Yo tampoco, parece que tu historia era bastante cierta. ¿No?_ -sonrió recordando que el hilo rojo unía a las personas destinadas a encontrarse.

_-Se ve que si_ -levanto su mano mostrando la pulsera que había hecho con el hilo.

Natsu rebusco en su bufanda, ni siquiera se la sacaba para el trabajo, algo que le habían regañado Makarov y Erza varias veces. Saco su trozo del hilo con una sonrisa. Lucy deshizo la pulsera tirando de un sólo extremo y entre ambos ataron las puntas.

_-Mía_ -susurro Natsu chocando suavemente su frente con la de Lucy- _ahora eres mía._

_-Era la promesa_ -concordó la rubia con una tímida sonrisa.

Fueron acercándose lentamente, olvidando el motivo real de la reunión. Pero... ¿Quién no lo haría si el destino te prepara una reunión con la persona que amas? Aquel encuentro no era uno casual, estaba predestinado para que los dos lados de un hilo invisible pudiera conectarse luego de tanto tiempo, uniendo dos corazones.

...

_-¿Entonces firmaron?_ -pregunto Makarov una vez Lucy se marcho.

_-Se llevo los papeles para poder leerlos más tranquila_ -le hizo saber Natsu con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

_-Y si, contigo revoloteando al lado iba a ser difícil_ -intervino Gray con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

_-Así que te gusta Lucy Heartfilia_ -entro Erza a la conversación, que se había enterado de lo sucedido gracias al Fullbuster.

_-No sólo me gusta, es mi novia_ -hizo saber para dejarlo en claro.

Se alegraron por su amigo, se le notaba la alegría que sentía aunque esperaban que no le afectara en el trabajo, principalmente Makarov. El anciano suspiro sabiendo como era Jude Heartfilia con los representantes, sólo se quedaban una semana en la ciudad.

_-Natsu... ¿Sabes que estará sólo una semana aquí cierto?_ -le pregunto deseando no destruir la emoción que demostraba el hombre.

_-¿Eh?_ -no, no lo sabia.

Iba a salir corriendo a buscarla aunque ni sabia donde vivía, pero Erza lo sujeto antes de que cruzara la puerta siquiera. Le hicieron entender que ella volvería para informar si el contrato le parecía bien o mal dentro de dos días. Pero lo que él no dijo era que al menos tenia su número.

...

_-¿Entonces estas de acuerdo en todo?_ -le pregunto la rubia a su padre, hablando por teléfono móvil.

_-Si, todo esta perfecto. Mañana firma el contrato_ -respondió satisfecho Jude, era una de las mejores inversiones.

_-¿Mañana? ¿No quieres que lo revise mejor?_ -ese era el tercer día, usualmente firmaba al quinto no al cuarto.

_-No es necesario, conozco la reputación de Fairy Tail, todo esta bien_ -le hizo saber- _así tendrás otro día más para visitar, sé que te gusta eso. Ah, tu madre quiere hablar contigo, te la paso._

_-Esta bien_ -debía admitir que le hizo feliz tener otro día libre, pero eso le recordó que en unos días se iría... ¿Y Natsu?

_-Hola cielo_ -escucho la voz de su madre al otro lado del móvil- _¿Cómo estas? ¿Te gusta Magnolia?_

_-Hola mamá, estoy bien. ¡Y si me encanta, la ciudad es maravillosa!_ -le respondió sin poder ocultar la alegría.

_-Que bien, suenas emocionada_ -del otro lado de la línea Layla sonreía, aunque le gustaría poder dejar de enviar a su hija a esos trabajos, en algún momento iba a tener que asentarse en un lugar fijo en vez de ir de aquí para allá aunque eso ocurría cada varias semanas mínimo y tres meses máximo.

_-Si... Hmm... Ma_ -tendría que decírselo.

_-¿Pasa algo?_ -pregunto ahora algo preocupada.

_-Es que... Conocí a un chico y..._ -se sonrojo al estar contándole ese tipo de cosas a su madre.

_-¿Un chico? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¿Nos lo presentaras verdad?_ -no era usual que su hija se enamorara, sólo había tenido un novio y aunque duraron bastante ambos se dieron cuenta de que quedaban mejor como amigos.

_-Ese es el problema. Si me voy a tener que ir en unos días... Y él trabaja en Fairy Tail_ -suspiro haciéndole saber a Layla el problema.

_-Puede solucionarse_ -estaba decidida a que su hija fuera feliz y si para eso tenia que mover montañas igual lo haría, en este caso la montaña sería su esposo- _deja que hable con tu padre y mañana te llamo. ¿Si?_

_-Esta bien_ -era lo único que le quedaba. Un nuevo sonido se escucho en el móvil- _alguien me esta llamando, tengo que cortar. Mañana me avisas, si puedo quedarme aquí mejor. Adiós, te quiero._

_-Ok, cuídate amor_ -y corto.

_-¿Hola?_ -¿Quién la llamaría justo en ese momento?

_-¿Unos días? ¿En serio? Pensé que te quedarías más en Magnolia_ -reconoció la voz de Natsu pese a que era la primera vez que la escuchaba por el móvil. ¿Y cómo no si era el único preocupado por su marcha?

_-Escucha, ya hable con mi madre sobre eso_ -le hizo saber antes de que continuara, notaba los nervios en su voz.

_-Porque no voy a dejar que te vayas así como así, si es necesario me voy contigo_ -continuó sin escuchar a su novia.

_-Shh, Natsu escúchame_ -lo silencio- _ven a mi casa y hablamos mejor. ¿Si?_

Le paso la dirección y él le dijo que iría enseguida. La casa estaba ya en orden así que simplemente se dedico a preparar algo para comer. Le resultaba extraño haberse hecho novia de alguien tan rápido, la primera y única lo había conocido durante un año como amigo. Y ahora ahí estaba... Con un chico que conocía de unos días y sólo había visto dos veces. Pero le hizo sentir algo que nadie más, fue como amor a primera vista.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y sabiendo quien era, bajo las escaleras y abrió directamente. Natsu ingreso enseguida comenzando con un discurso que Lucy sabía que vendría y entendía perfectamente, tendría que haberle avisado antes que nada, pero entre una cosa y otra se le olvido.

_-Natsu, Natsu... ¡Natsu!_ -le dijo hasta que por fin consiguió que se callara- _escúchame antes de seguir con todo tu discurso_ -vio que se sentaba con los brazos cruzados esperando- _hable con mi madre y va a hablar con mi padre para que me pueda quedar y de todas formas..._ -y de todas formas ella ya era mayor, ni necesitaba el permiso, tan sólo le pedía para que su padre no se molestara-_ me quedare. Así que tranquilízate porque no me pienso ir a ningún lado_ -estaba decidido.

_-¿Segura?_ -pregunto levantándose hacia ella.

_-Segura_ -sintió como el chico la abrazo y le devolvió el gesto.

_-Lucy_ -la llamo indeciso como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se animaba.

_-¿Hm?_ -hizo para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.

_-Te amo_ -murmuro bajito.

_-Yo..._ -le hizo sonreír, sobre todo por la sinceridad con la que se lo dijo. ¿Qué importaba si era una situación extraña? ¿A alguien le interesaba que ella no hiciera ese tipo de cosas usualmente? No. A veces había que ser impulsivos para tener un buen resultado- _también te amo._

Giraron un poco sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. Definitivamente no se iría de Magnolia, aunque su padre le dijera que volviera. Tenia 20 años y ya estaba bastante mayorcita como para hacer lo que quisiera. Y ahora que encontraba a ese chico no lo dejaría así de fácil. Agradeció mentalmente a quien quiera que fuera que había perdido el hilo.

...

_-¡Si! Esto merece una fiesta_ -festejo Erza.

_-Estoy de acuerdo_ -concordó Gray.

_-¡Fiesta en Fairy Tail!_ -anuncio Makarov por un megáfono.

¿Quieren saber por qué? Simple, porque se había firmado ya el contrato. Esa mañana Lucy había llegado diciendo que el contrato estaba perfecto y ya firmado. Esa noche habría fiesta en Fairy Tail. Lucy obviamente también estuvo invitada.

Y así llego la noche... El edificio tenia una parte trasera en la que usualmente se hacían los festejos, las fiestas eran algo usual en esa empresa lo que llamo mucho la atención de la Heartfilia, principalmente por el tipo de fiesta. Ella siempre había asistido a las típicas de la clase alta, aburridas, música clásica, todos formales... Y ahora se encontraba en una donde todo el mundo festejaba, había alguna que otra pelea, la música era ruidosa, habían personas borrachas e incluso prendas tiradas en el suelo (Ya saben de quien) Era un ambiente muy agradable.

_-¿Qué te parece Fairy Tail? -Natsu le paso un brazos por los hombros con una sonrisa._

_-¡Es genial! Nunca había estado en una fiesta así_ -le dijo con una gran sonrisa- _pero... Mi madre no me llamo aun_ -bajo un poco el rostro decepcionada. ¿Sería que no había convencido a su padre?

_-Ey, no te preocupes_ -le levanto el rostro con una mano- _si es necesario yo mismo iré a hablar._

Lucy sonrió ante lo impulsivo que era Natsu, pero era otro motivo más por el que le gustaba. Se complementaban, ella siempre pensaba antes de actuar y él no hacia eso. Si no fuera por eso no estarían así ahora. Se dieron un rápido beso que fue cortado por el móvil de Lucy que atendió enseguida.

_-¿Mamá? Pensé que no me llamarías_ -suspiro en cierto modo aliviada por la llamada, pero los nervios aumentaron temiendo una respuesta negativa- _¿Entonces...?_

_-Lo siento Lu, me costo un poco convencer a tu padre_ -confeso- _¡Pero puedes quedarte en Magnolia!_

_-¿En serio? ¿De verdad?_ -Natsu al escuchar la emoción de su novia supo que no habrían problemas para que se quedara y no pudo más que abrazarla por la cintura- _¡Genial, genial, genial! ¡Gracias mamá, te amo!_

_-Yo también te amo hija_ -sonrió satisfecha- _ey... ¿Estas en alguna fiesta? Se siente música._

_-¿Eh? Si, en Fairy Tail_ -respondió notando que su madre escuchaba todo el ruido del lugar.

_-Ah, hablando de eso_ -recordó algo- _tu padre quiere que seas la representante oficial entre Konzern Heartfilia y Fairy Tail, así que hablara con Makarov. Además quiere que nos presentes al chico. ¡Y estoy de acuerdo con eso!_

_-Claro_ -rió de la emoción- _se los presentare, se llama Natsu Dragneel._

_-¿Dragneel?_ -repitió su madre del otro lado de la línea. "Así que el hijo de Igneel... No me lo esperaba, pero si es como su padre no habrá problemas, después de todo era mi mejor amigo. Quizás deba llamarlo uno de estos días, ya que nuestros hijos están juntos."- _bueno. ¡Disfruta mucho! Nos vemos pronto, tu padre te manda saludos y abrazos, ah y quiere que le adviertas a Natsu que si te hace algo malo se encargara de él. ¡Besos!_

Y corto. Todo era una locura, jamás podría haberse imaginado en esa situación pero le agradaba. Se giro hacia su novio y lo abrazo con fuerza, enlazando sus dedos meñiques. Era feliz.

...

El tiempo paso y ya fueron varios meses desde que Lucy se asentó oficialmente en Magnolia. Natsu vivía con ella en la casa que en un principio alquilo y luego compro. Conoció a Happy, la mascota de Natsu que tenia la costumbre de acurrucarse en su pecho, lo que hacia que el dueño lo persiguiera por la casa acusándolo de pervertido. Lucy a veces pensaba que el gato entendía todo tan bien como una persona y lo hacia a propósito, además de que decía "Aye" y a veces era más astuto que Natsu.

Sus padres conocieron a su novio y aceptaron la relación sin quejas, sobre todo Layla. Pero Jude luego de comprobar que Natsu no era ningún incompetente o aprovechado, lo acepto reconociéndolo con orgullo como parte de la familia. Layla e Igneel habían vuelto a juntarse y a recordar viejos tiempos, pensando en las vueltas de la vida. Además, Igneel también conoció a Lucy y le dijo que era un calco de su madre.

La chica había empezado a trabajar en Fairy Tail mientras que su padre no le enviaba a ningún lado, sólo había hecho eso una vez porque se trataba de Sabertooth y ella conocía a alguien de esa empresa. Era feliz, se había hecho muchos amigos en su nueva empresa y tenia el mejor novio que alguna vez pudo pedir. Aunque a veces era algo celoso... Loke era testigo de ello, él y su rostro...

No se arrepentía en absoluto de las decisiones tomadas, jamás la vida podría haberle dado una mejor vuelta. Ah, y el hilo rojo que los unió ahora adornaba la cabecera de su cama. Natsu estaba pensando en el matrimonio pero Lucy creía que sería un gran paso pero... Una decisión más impulsiva podría seguir dándole felicidad. Seguían sorprendidos de como el destino los unía.

Así que ya saben... Si encuentran un hilo rojo en la calle, síganlo, podría llevarlos a un encuentro predestinado.

* * *

¡Acabo! *o*

¿Alguien conocía la historia del hilo rojo? La leyenda en general es más conocida, hay una versión de un emperador y todo eso pero me gusta más la que puse ahí x)  
(Es de una película pero no la vi ni sé el nombre, sólo conozco esa parte)

Y... ¿Alguna vez tuvieron un amor a primera vista? e.e  
Yo shii y también fue de casualidad xDD  
Pero esa queridos amigos, ya es otra historia~

¿Les gusto el Fic? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, en realidad no estaba pensado ni nada pero salió eso o.o  
Espero que les agradara =P

¡Nos vemos en otra historiaaa! *w*  
Bye Bye


End file.
